Tomorrow's Promise
by CindyLynette2007
Summary: Sequal to Beauty in the End,Bella has choosen Edward,& now has two wonderful children, yet she still wants to be friends with Jacob.Now thats only the start of it,there is a lot more drama, romance, comdey,&more.Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine
1. Forgetting Takes Time

Hey guys! Wow everyone loved my story. I was only expecting 50 reviews but in the end I had 135! I know I am a geek. Anyways you know the story, this is just a continuation.

* * *

JPOv 

Bella, I loved her, and I still do. I dream every night about how her soft lips were on mine. Also how much she was a friend to me, even though I always wanted more. Love, what a cruel thing. Damn it love, who needs it. Even though I think that, it still found me. It doesn't matter who tells me what or how long I stay away from her! I have avoided Bella and her children for five long and dreadful years.

Oh, I remember the last time I saw her. It was the worst goodbye, and the worst promise to be broken...

* * *

_"Well Bella it's about time we all headed out." I faked a smile while I said these damned words._

_"Not before we eat though, I'm starving." Embry thought this was a joke._

_"No Now!" I yelled this, I couldn't stay here another minute._

_"Jake what's the rush!?!" She screamed, everyone had their full attention on her now._

_"Bella do you not realize how painful this is for me! I thought I could handle it but I cant! Your bloodsucker hasn't only brought one, but three more of his kinda to this world. I used to love you, and I still do, but it is not the same. I will visit a couple times every year, only for a short while."_

_"Jacob, you know nothing can change now, your going to have to deal with me the way I am." My Bella, the Bella I fell in love with, would have been crying by now, only the new Bella was tear free._

_"Bella I am dealing with you, but if your so in love with him then it shouldn't matter how much I see you." I knew this was a lie, Bella didn't love me the way I did her, but she still wanted to see me._

_"Your right, now leave, my children need sleep, and I need to hunt." I knew this was an excuse so she didn't kill me._

_"Goodbye Bella" Goodbye love._

_"Later Jake." If only she knew the truth._

_With that I glanced at her and the babies one more time and was out of there. Unlike her, I could cry, and that was exactly what I was doing.

* * *

_JPOV

That day should have been the last day I lived. It took every ounce of strength not to go see her. She didn't attempt to contact me, so why should I try, because I told her I would.

I punched my wall and made a hole in it. Shit, Billy would have kill me. AS if he could though. My father is getting to the point of death. I wish I could help him. Everyday I stayed the same, and he took another step toward heaven. This is how it must have been for Edward, when Bella was still my Bella.

"Jacob, come on." Sam shouted through the door.

Today was like every day. We had to protect La Push and everyone in it. Since the Cullen's left nothing major has happened, except a few vampire were looking for her no more than four months ago. Their names were Jane, Marcus, and Caius. They were strange bloodsuckers, way to calm and older.

I jumped out of my window and met the others. After seven hours we were done. I jumped on my bed making it crack a little. I felt something strange on my back and picked it up. It looked like a letter. Last time I saw one of these with that handwriting, it was heartbreaking. I opened it and knew who is was immediately.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I can tell you already know who this is from. I thought I would give you an update after five years, since you have failed to visit. Our family is doing great. My son Jr. posses my power, yet he can hear every thought you've ever had, my daughter Elizabeth can see the future, just like Alice, and as for Bella, she can shape shift, its a strange power. Now the real reason for writing you is strange. It has been wonderful without you around. Every day it seems Bella forgets you more and more, as I thought. I was wrong the other day I saw her in front of the phone, debating on when to call you. It's sad, how she believes in you so much that she still believes you will visit soon. I can't be jealous of you, she doesn't love you like that. It's as if she has lost her brother. Jacob, I know it isn't like me, but can you come here soon, I was thinking for Christmas. It would be nice for her to see you on such an occasion._

_P.S. Here are some pictures of the kids._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I wanted so badly to rip this up, but once I layed eye's on the twins, I couldn't. They looked perfect, just liked their parents. I would have to think about this. It was almost an offer I couldn't refuse. I sighed and sat everything down. Today was a long day, and I needed my sleep.

* * *

EPOV 

I signed my name and put his letter in the envelope. It almost killed me to do this, but it was killing Bella. I had to do this quick. I ran to the nearest post office and sent the letter. This was the point were I wished Jacob had e-mail.

A week later

Nothing, he still hasn't replied. Well isn't this odd.

I ran back home to find my twins coming back from their first day of school.

"How was it Jr.?"

"Oh daddy, we got to draw and everything! Our teacher is nice and pretty."

"How did you like it Elizabeth?" Bella asked taking their backpacks and setting them down.

"It was so much fun! Ms. Renee let me play house!"

I laughed and hugged her. Bella walked over to me when I sat her down and gave me a quick kiss.

"So my love how was your day in the study?"

"Oh, it was fun." I rolled my eyes and gave her a longer kiss.

"Ewwwwwww mommy and daddy are kissing, let's go eddy! We don't want cuties!" Elizabeth yelled as her and her brother ran to the play room.

"Now that the kids are gone can we do more?" I laughed kissing her hand.

"Later when they are in bed."

"I thought Alice was coming over tonight and you two were going hunting and then shopping." Everyone had their own house now, yet we all still lived next to each other, every house only fifteen feet apart. I could still hear their thoughts, it was disturbing sometimes.

"Well I think that can wait. I regret getting used to human blood. It seems like in the past four years I go shopping every week!"

"Bella calm down, just say, it's my turn to take you. How about a romantic night alone on the mountains?"

She hugged me tighter and breathed in my ear, " That sounds great."

Hours rolled by and it was time for Edward Jr. and Lynette to go to bed. I was thankful they could live normal lives, without the blood thirst. Tonight it was my turn to tuck in Elizabeth first. She was the longest, Jr. didn't like bedtime stories. Bella was next to me waiting to kiss her daughter good night when I finished the story. I laughed and kissed Elizabeth and went to tuck in Edward Jr.

I was done when Bella came to 'bed'. She snuggled into my chest and layed there. Tonight we said nothing but 'I love you' and 'kiss me', and other things like that. When I heard the kids wake up Bella and I rose slowly. Today seemed like an off day already.

"Bye Daddy and Mommy!" Edward Jr. yelled.

"See yous later!" Elizabeth sang.

This was hard to get used to. Today was their second say of school. Bella and I walked inside.

"I need to take a shower love." I handed Bella a towel before she finished.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, I need to run an errand."

I was at the post office in a matter of two minutes. I shook my head letting my hair fall into place.

Today was different, because today, I received a letter from Jacob.

* * *

Duh duh duh. I know I know. I am really tired sorry. It is 2:11 A.M. here and I have to see my boyfriend tomorrow!

Cin


	2. Forget It

Wow, the emails with story alerts and author alerts poured in, I woke this morning with 40 new messages. I only got 5 reviews though:( Thank you for you people who reviewed. From now on if you review Ill give you a sneak peak or quote into the next chapter before it is posted ; ).

* * *

_"I need to take a shower love." I handed Bella a towel before she finished._

_"Okay, I'll be back soon, I need to run an errand."_

_I was at the post office in a matter of two minutes. I shook my head letting my hair fall into place._

_Today was different, because today, I received a letter from Jacob._

* * *

BPOV 

Edward has been acting weird lately. It seems like he feels that I am troubled. Nothing is troubling me. Besides that my best friend choose his werewolf vs. vampire over friends. It was true, I did miss him, but Edward made me forget, Elizabeth and Jr. made me forget. I don't want to forget. Was I crazy for it, or just a good friend?

"Bella I'm back." A sweet angelic voice filled the room.

"So are you reading to go hunting? Alice is already opening the door (click)."

"Sure let's go Bella."

* * *

JPOV 

I knew Edward had received my letter. It has been three days since I sent it. I layed down trying to get her out of my mind, why was this so hard, she is a bloodsucker! I threw my notebook across the room, there was no need to write when you were only drawing the person you want to forget. Then a song came on the reminded me of Bella.

_It's a crime, you let it happen to me  
Never mind, I'll let it happen to you  
I don't mind forget it, there's nothing to lose  
But my mind and all the things I wanted_

_Every time I get it, throw it away  
It's a sign I get it, I wanna stay  
By the time I lose it, I'm not afriad  
I'm alive but I can surely fake it_

_How Can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
__You're the part of me that I don't wanna see  
Forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it  
Forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it  
Forget it, forget it, forget it, forget it  
Forget it, forget it_

_There's a place I see you following me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe  
To question every answer counted_

_Just fade away  
Please let me stay caught in your way  
Just fade away  
Please let me stay caught in your way_

_It's a crime, you let it happen to me  
I don't mind, I love it, easy to please  
Never mind, forget it  
Just a memory on a page inside a spiral notebook_

_Just fade away  
Please let me stay caught in your way  
I can live forever here_

_How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me I don't wanna see  
I can live forever here_

It scared me. I wondered if I was the one who wrote this song. I still loved her. Yet she broke my heart, and now I am doing the same thing I hated to her. She was a big part of me, and it was true, I didn't want to see her. I wanted a taste, but I can't have one. I need to forget it, I need to forget her!

I picked up the phone and dialed the number I had ignored for years.

* * *

APOV 

The phone started ringing when Edward Jr. ran to it. He handed it to me and I picked it up.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Hello, Bella?" A strange deep voice said.

"No, Alice. Who is this?"

"It's an old friend." He laughed, and I knew who it was.

"Jacob, is that you? Where the hell have you been the past five years?"

"Yes it is me, and I've been trying to, uh . . . forget it."

"Forget what?"

"Bella."

"Why you don't want any friends dog boy?"

"I have friends, and Bella still is my friend. Listen Alice, you knew I loved Bella. It is hard to be around her. I support her! God dammit don't you see I still love her? Edward sent me a letter asking me to visit them next month for Christmas. I'm not sure if I should. I replied. So I'm not a total ass as you make me out to be OK?"

I was shocked, was he crying? "Jacob did you call for Bella or Edward?"

"Edward, I need to decline the invite. The whole pack would have to come."

"No Jacob, Edward sent it to you for a reason. Come and see Bella, then never show your face again. You lied to her, you said you would visit her, well that worked out perfect. All I am asking for you is to freaking visit for one week with Bella, then not show your face ever again, if that is what you want."

"Alice, Bella was right about how she could never turn you down for anything. Well I'll think about the deal."

"Yes, it's just how I am. Thank you so much Jacob."

* * *

BPOV 

My mind was Jacob free tonight, and I didn't mind. I never wanted to see or speak to Jacob again. I looked at Edward who was on top of me. He smiled and kiss my lips. I pulled our naked bodies together and felt him between my legs. I laughed and grabbed it. He groaned, making me forget even more. Next thing I knew, he was under me.

I slid down to where my head was right above his member. He looked at me with lustful eyes. "Bella" he whispered. With that I didn;t hesitate and put my lips around him. He was so cold and hard inside my mouth. He moaned making me put him in deeper. I started to speed up. He put his hand on my head helping me go up and down. I heard him moan my name. I smiled against his member not stopping.

Finally I sent him fully into me, making him tighten his grip on me. His cold sweet juices filled my mouth. I swallowed it all. He never took his eyes off of me. I blinked and there he was on top of me. He grabbed my hips and placed his tip on my lips. He rubbed it up and down my lips making me wet. HE put his head inside me, then pulled out. He did little by little, making me moan. I expected him to be all the way inside me slowly, but instead he threw himself into me hard.

"EDWARD!" I moaned clawing his back. His speed increased. I gasped for air while he sucked on my neck, thrusting into me over and over. I felt my orgasm coming so I threw my hips into his when he thrusted. We moaned each other name. We threw our hips into each other then I felt my walls tighten around him. We didn't stop at that.

MY walls tighten around him while he still came in and out, sending pleasure through out my body. My second orgasm snuck up on me and I screamed his name. He thrusted himself into me, filling me with his juices once again. We threw our hips together one more time then he rolled off.

"That was amazing." He breathed kissing each nipple.

"Yes it was, best part was, we didn't have to watch out to wake the kids."

He laughed and hugged me tightly. I was glad, tonight was one of the best nights ever.

* * *

APOV

Jacob and I chatted for a few more minutes about his visit to see Bella.

"Well Jacob, time for Edward Jr. and Lynette to go to bed."

"OK, I'll chat with you soon."

"Alrighty, talk to you later."

"Wait!"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Promise me something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone I called."

"Sure thing."

With that I hung up the phone and smiled to myself, Bella was going to love me for this!

* * *

Wow, longer chapter than usual. Kay I thought that song fitted perfectly!

BTW DON'T FORGET THAT IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A SNEAK PEAK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The song:

Forget It - Breaking Benjamin

Cindy out


	3. How Could You?

_APOV_

_"Promise me something?"_

_"Sure what is it?"_

_"Don't tell anyone I called."_

_"Sure thing."_

_With that I hung up the phone and smiled to myself, Bella was going to love me for this!_

* * *

BPOV

I was so much more energized after hunting. I would return to my children tomorrow. Hopefully Alice was being good to them. She has most likely made them go shopping. I sighed and cuddle closer to my love. It was now time for us to go but I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Okay Bella, time to get up!" Edward said laughing, we both knew we couldn't sleep.

I didn't want to slump around so we both got up and got dressed. We decided since we used energy last night, we needed one more bite to eat.

* * *

APOV

Elizabeth and Jr. were groaning as I pulled them to the next store.

"Auntie Alice, WHY?!?" Elizabeth yelled. I looked around at everyone, I looked like a robber. I had clothes and a hood covering my skin, luckily those two didn't glow in the sun yet, but they sparkled a little, only visible to vampire eyes.

"Because, you only have so many days that your mommy and daddy are gone, you need to go shopping, Lord knows they wont take you."

"Because we don't want to." Edward Jr. grumbled.

I laughed at this, they reminded me so much of their parents. My phone started vibrating in the back of my purse. Stay In Shadow by Finger Eleven (awesome song) started playing.

"Hey Bella!"

"Alice explain to me why you arent at my house right now?"

"Uh I took them shopping, for Christmas. You know its coming up soon."

"Alice you have 20 minutes to get your ass and my children back here."

I laughed, " Okay Mrs. Attitude!"

"Bye."

"Come on you two. Your mom is freaking."

"Why did we buy 5 years worth of clothes?" Elizabeth pointed out as I was having trouble stuffing the bags in the trunk. I rolled my eyes and finally got it shut. We were back at the house in fifteen minutes.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" The kids yelled as they ran to their parents, who now had golden eyes.They hugged their parents with as much strength as they could. Bella glared over her sons shoulder.

"Bought out all the stores didn't you?" Jasper laughed coming up behind me. I kissed him with passion.

"Alice, try not to be so aroused." Damn emotions.

* * *

A Week Before Christmas BPOV

"How could you Alice?!? Why would you do such a thing!?!" I yelled looking around my house. It looked like a Christmas catalog.

"You can't be plain forever silly, vampires have style." She hung up the last ball on the tree. I didn't mind the tree, but the angels all over the place and mistletoe, over board.

"Hello honey. What do you want to do today? The kids are on that field trip." Edward snuck up behind me.

I laughed as I watched his reaction from the room. Obviously she had been blocking her mind.

"Alice, I love you, but not this much." He growled under his breath. We knew there was no way out. She would have her way.

I walked upstairs so I wouldn't kill her. Edward followed me. We sat there and held each other for god knows how long. After three hours we were laying there naked (sorry no scene today, in a rush.). I traced circles on his chest when I heard the phone ring. I got dressed and sat on the top of the stairway listening.

"When are you getting here?"

"Oh okay, just hurry."

"She's going to love this!"

"Behave!"

That was all she said. I was confused.

"Bella!!!!" Crap.

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie." They walked through the door and shock hit their face. They were soon followed by Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper.

"So mom, dad, how are you?" I hugged Esme and Carlisle.

"Good. So are we going to play baseball or what?" I heard thunder roll in the background.

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled. I didn't want to but Edward picked me up and carried outside. Course I was up to bat first. I was girls against boys today. Edward was pitching, and the rest on bases.

Edward pitched the ball. I did't hit it, I just stood there. I turned around and looked at Alice, guilt spreading across her face. I smelt them

"You Bitch" I laughed under my breath. She laughed with me.

I turned to the edge of the field waiting, Edward already behind me.

* * *

yeah yeah. quote for review! 


	4. He Smells Bad

I know this took a while, but I have been sick and the day I try to upload the new chapter. it said 400 bad request. Did that only happen to me?

_Edward pitched the ball. I did't hit it, I just stood there. I turned around and looked at Alice, guilt spreading across her face. I smelt them_

_"You Bitch" I laughed under my breath. She laughed with me._

_I turned to the edge of the field waiting, Edward already behind me.

* * *

_

_BPOV_

I was waiting, I've been waiting for five long years. Christmas, is that why they were here. I didn't want to see him. I clenched the bat harder, bending it. I dropped it and turned around.

"Tell him to go home. Where he has been for five years." I said looking at Alice.

"Bella, aren't you happy?"

"No Alice, why would I be."

"Because, you've missed him." Those words stung me. I looked at Edward, pain across his face.

"Bella it's my fault. I sent him a letter about two months ago. He replied, saying he didn't think so. I never made contact after that. I guess he called the other day. Alice invited him over. She has been singing Justin Timberlake songs so I would stay out of her head." Edward said looking long and hard at the ground.

I couldn't believe these two.

"It's okay, Alice why didn't you tell me."

"He told me not to." Our conversation ended there. For I saw ten werewolves coming closer to me. I laughed when I thought about it. They were all holding theirs clothes in their mouths. Poor Leah, she had to carry more, a shirt, bra, underwear, and pants. The boys only carried pants and underwear. Great I would have to go shopping considering I only saw Sam carrying a suitcase in his teeth, that wouldn't last them but three days.

I looked at Alice,"Those clothes won't last them long at all."

She nodded and said, " I know, I just had a one seconds image in my mind of me and you shopping with them."

"How about just you." I whined.

"No your their friend." I wanted to argue and say they liked them too but before I knew it Jacob was before me. I was waiting for something, I wasn't sure what, but I knew I was waiting. I was caught in a big bear hug, so that is what I was waiting for.

"Hello Bella, and Cullens." He smiled cheerfully, was he faking.

"She is a Cullen too ya know." Edward growled.

Jacob winced at that, "Don't remind me blo- I mean Edward."

"Okay guys, sorry to interrupt but I just started cooking during the greeting. Food should be ready soon." Esme smiled cheerfully.

"Um Edward, Jr. and Lizzy and ready to be picked up, would you like to come with us Jacob?"

"Sure Bella." Well he didnt sound so happy.

We all got into our car, since we were going into town we had to act like humans. Once Jacob got into the back I had to hold my breath. His scent filled the car. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. Edward laughed besides me and Jacob muttered some curse words toward my action.

"I'm sick, it's not you Jacob."

"Silly Bella, you know vampires can not get sick." Edward said, still laughing.

"Hey bloodsucker, you invited me here. At least treat your guest with respect." Jacob almost yelled this. Edward couldn't help it anymore, his laugh was uncontrolled. Thank god we were at the school now because if we survived the wreck without a scratch then the whole 'acting human' thing would go down the drain. I looked over toward the office and saw my children.

"Mommy Daddy!!!!" They both yelled. They acted as if we had been separated for years. They looked up at Jacob with scrunched noses and confused eyes. Jacob looked away, embarrassed.

"This is Jacob, your moms old friend." Edward faked a smile.

"Why does he smell funny?" Edward Jr. said tugging at my shirt.

I laughed, " Do you remember the story I told you two about the good werewolves and vampires defeating the bad vampires. Well one of the good werewolves was Jacob. I've told you more about him then you realize, The rest of the good werewolves are at home."

Jacob seemed shocked that I told my five year old children this.

We didn't waste any more time. We were all in the Volvo ready to go.

"Mommy mommy!!! Today I saw you and our family playing baseball. Then I saw you pick up the bat and then, and then you and daddy went bye bye." Elizabeth sniffed.

"Mr. Jacob, why are you thinking about aunty Alice?" Jr. said tapping his shoulder.

"Because Aunty Alice did the same thing today." His father said looking in the rear view mirror.

"But but, but I still can't see anyone, my head hurts." She whined.

"It will be like that for a few weeks. Don't worry just relax and study your abc alphabet." I muttered looking out the window.

"But mommy listen, A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S T U V, W X, Y and Z . . .I already know how to write too, me and brother are top in class!" She seemed excited, why did vampires have to be so stinken smart.

"Bella what have you been feeding them?" Jacob seemed a lot happier around the kids. . .

"A lot of greens. They are part human, they don't hunt and they can sleep." It was weird telling him this.

"Yeah, mommy said that hunting can wait, also she said if we didn't sleep the monsters would get us!' Jr. cried holding on tightly to Jacob right arm. He laughed at the monster part, how could a vampire be afraid of a monster.

Finally we were home. I saw all of the other wolves run up to the car, followed by my family.

Everyone got along. Jacob got along with the kids the most. Leah, well Elizabeth seemed to love her, but she still loved Jacob more.

"Ha maybe you and Leah should have some kids Jacob." Quil was on the ground out of breath. They both blushed at this and scooted away from the kids, and each other. A slight sting of jealousy hit me, for some reason unknown.

"Ever since we left here Leah and your man Jacob have been getting closer, but his mind still screams your name." Embry hit my left shoulder. Edward growled and Leah got a look of anger.

"So you two are . . " I didnt get to finish my sentence.

"Nooooooo" Jacob shook his head.

"Not yet." That was Emily's voice.

"What do you mean." Leah questioned.

"You two can deny it but the more Jacob is hurt by Bella, the closer you two get." Why was she smiling?

"Hellllllooooooo all vampires, still present." Alice said with a smirk.

* * *

A few hours later

Jacob told me he had to talk to me. I obviously had accepted, since we were now walking along the edge of the trees surrounding us.

"Bella, it is true. Leah and I are close to dating. But I ... I still love you."

"Jacob stick with Leah."

"Bella, I will choose her, but I want you just for these last few weeks, then, then I will be with Leah."

"What do you mean!" I was angry now.

"I don't want to just give up on you yet. I know you won't divorce Edward, but every couple has an affair."

"Not this one."

"Are you sure?" Before I knew it his lips were on mine. He smelt horrible but his lips tasted different. His tongue licked my bottom lip slowly. His lips were eager on mine. I was strong enough to push him off of me now, but it was still hard. I couldn't get him off. I stopped and did the same as before. He finally backed away from me smiling.

"Remember when you said 'next time use a bat'. I'm seriously thinking about taking up that offer."

"Oh Bella you know you liked if, I mean you stink like a rat but your lips taste good."

"Lets go back."

I didn't wait for him to respond. I ran home and up to my room. I was met by Edwards arms before I could even jump on the bed.

"Bella, did he. . ." Edward was holding back anger.

"It doesn't matter Edward, dont worry. I'm going to go brush my teeth." I went to kiss him but he turned his face the other way.

Rejection

Why must I be punished for Jacobs doing?

I went to our private bathroom and brush my teeth so hard I swear I think I filed my fangs down. I dress out of my clothes and put some shorts on with a tank top. I walked out and didn't see Edward.

I suddenly felt cold lips on my bare shoulders. The lips trailed up to the side of my neck. I felt his arms go around my waist pulling me closer. I put my hands on top of his. I turned around to face him but it was too dark to see my angels face. He pushed me toward the bed. I fell back wards as he climbed on top of me. The straps of my tank top were on my arm now, leaving my shoulders completely bare. I met his lips with passion. We kissed for hours it seemed like.

Edward pulled off my tank top slowly, trailing kisses behind his hands. Next thing I knew, I was completely naked and so was he.

"Bella. . .I love you." He breathed as he slowly into me. Tonight was different. Lust filled the air. We were going so fast I thought the bed would break. I almost reached my limit but he stood up, pulling me with him. I looked at him confused. He picked me up by the waist and folded my legs around his waist. I saw what he wanted now. This position felt good. It was only a matter of time before we reached our limits.

We lay there for hours randomly kissing each other.

"I love you Bella, I am yours." He said kissing my neck.

"I love you too, and I am yours, and only yours."

* * *

I didn't want a Cliff. Sry it took forever. Been Sick.

_**ATTENTION. GO TO MY PROFILE AND ADD ME ON MYSPACE!!!!!!!!! I HAVE LOTS OF TWILIGHT PICTURES. PLUS ADD ME ON MSN IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**CINDY**


	5. Joined

Guys Im sorry but Im not sure how long I can keep this sotry up. Im brain blocked on this story, but i swear I will make a new story if this one ends :P soory only two more chapters.

* * *

_We lay there for hours randomly kissing each other._

_"I love you Bella, I am yours." He said kissing my neck._

_"I love you too, and I am yours, and only yours."_

_

* * *

_JPOV

I just did something stupid. I tried to kiss Bella. I dont regret it though. I should go after Leah just to make Bella jealous. I walked back to our guest house, still thinking. I heard everyone in the house arguing.

I ran in, "What the fuck is going on."

"Well I guess since the last time we were here, Bella took out two beds so two people have to share a bed. Emily and Sam are together just like last time." Leah groaned.

This was my chance to forget her, "Leah we can share a bed, Ill lay a seperate way."

Every looked at me like I was crazy, well everyone but Sam, he just glared.

" Uh are you sure?" She was blushing.

I nodded my head. Everyone started muffling around getting stuff to go to bed. Finally Leah and I started to go upstairs. I started to take my shirt off and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jacob, if your laying with me, keep some clothes on."

"Leah, this is how I sleep everynight, now I know you dont sleep with clothes on either."

She had a mad look for about a second then she smiled, "Jacob whatever you say."

I nodded, "I only sleep in boxers is that ok?"

I didn't give her a chance to answer and started taking my pants off, "Er yeah, as long as I don't see anything."

She layed down and took off everything but her underwear.

"I knew it." I mumbled pulling the covers at the end of the bed to lay down.

"Wait, Jacob. You can lay next to me if it is better for you, plus I dont want to get kicked."

I laughed and layed down next to her. Our heat was radiating off eachother. I realized, I really do like Leah, but I love Bella. I looked down at her and smiled. Was she blushing again?

"Jacob I really like you, you know that right?" She whispered into my ear. For some reason I got 'excited'.

I nodded, "Yes, I do."

She bent her head up and kissed me. I returned Leahs kiss harder. Soon our tounges were dancing together.

"Jacob, isn't this rushing things?" She said when we stopped to breath.

I pulled her into my chest, "Only if you think so."

She shook her head, "No, I don't think _anything_ we do tongiht will be considered 'rushing'."

I slid my hands down to her underwear line. She gasped and nodded. I slowly pulled them off, a wave of the smell of her hit me and made me even more excited. She kissed my neck and nibbled on my skin. I moaned as she ripped my boxers off of me.

We were both completly naked. I kissed her lips and trailed down to belly button. She shook at my touch making my actions more eager. I brought my face back up to hers and gave a her small, but warm kiss. I positioned myself and looked up at her.

With a unsure face she said, "Jacob, are you sure you want this? What about Bella?"

"Leah, you made me forget about her, and I think I really do belong to be with you."

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Leah." And with that, I entered Leah, both of us screaming in pleasure.

* * *

Christmas Day 

BPOV

Ever since that night Jacob kissed me, him and Leah havent seperated. Was I jealous, or curious? Elizabeth and her brown curls were bouncing all over the place, she looked at me with her big green eyes and smiled. As for Edward Jr. he just opened his presents and smiled, he was acting like a teenager.

(AN: If you forget Elizabeth has brown hair and green eyes and Jr. has redish brown hair with brown eyes.)

We all finished watching the kids open their presents. Since there were so many adults, we all had one person we got presents for, and if we chose to get presents for any one else we could. We all knew the pairings. I looked at the list to see who would be giving me my present.

Adult Gift List:  
1.Bella. - Jacob  
2.Edward.- Emily  
3.Alice.- Embry  
4.Jasper. - Quil  
5.Carlisle. - Sam  
6.Esme. - Emmett  
7.Rosalie. - Seth  
8.Emmett. - Alice  
9.Jacob.- Leah  
10.Sam. - Esme  
11.Emily. - Jasper  
12.Leah. - Bella  
13.Embry. - Edward  
14.Quil. - Rosalie  
15.Seth. - Carlisle

I knew exactly what to get Jacob to. Everyone started opening their presents. Everyone got what they wanted. Now it was down to Jacob, Edward, Leah, and I. I decided to get him a $100 gift card for anywhere (they have these credit card/gift cards you can recharge) because I knew he was running low on clothes. He came over and gave me a hug, walked back over and smiled, then returned to Leah without a second glance. I looked at Edward who just finished opening his black cape. Emry would get something in return later. I was dreaing Leahs gift. Next thing I knew, I heard Leah gasp. She was holding up a a silver braclet and on it was a pendent with two wolves joined together(like couple).

It was now my turn. Shaking I opened a small box. Inside it held a black photo album. Under every picture it had a date. One picture was of all of us at the bonfire, where Leah didn't smile at all. The most previous one was of Jacob and Leah, the day after he and I got into a fight. There were many blank pockets. In the back every werewolve had signed their name and there was a note:

_Dear Bella,_

_Our memories together have  
been sacred and yet scary.  
We all love you and wish  
the best for your family and our friendship._

_P.S. The blank pockets are  
for the rest our visits._

I wanted to cry. The gift was the greatest besides that last picture. I hugged everyone, thanking them all.

LATER AT DINNER

We had to cook eight turkeys for the wolves and my children. I took a bite and gagged. Edward laughed at me and shook his head. I looked up at Jacob and caught him looking at me too. Suddenly he got up and walked over to me.

"Bella I need to speak with you."

I nodded and we walked out to my garden. He closed the door behind him and crossed his arms.

"Bella, all of us are leaving tomorrow. We will be back soon though, Leah is starting to like you."

"Why?!" I almost screamed, I was sure my family had heard me.

"Why what?"

"Why does she like me, even though she knows you like me!"

"Bella this is another reason I brought you out here. LEah doesnt know I still love you. I guess you could say LEah and I and together. I really do like Leah, just not as much as I love you. I haven't only been doing this to make you jealous, but also to forget that I love you. She is helping. It seems more and more everyday a bit of love I have for you, goes to her."

I was shaking, it was a good thing I couldn't cry. "Jacob, it is the same for me, but you are the LEah in my situation. I llove Edward more than I could ever love you. I don't love you more and more everyday though. I want the best for you, yet I get jealous when I see you with her. Jacob why did you give her a pendent like mine. WHY!?!?" I threw my right wrist in his face, showing him my braclet.

"Bella, because I gave that to you because I loved you and wanted you as mine. Now that Leah and I are one, and I do love her, I gave her the same one, but with two wolves instead of one."

"I dont understand." I wimpered.

"You could say, I won't love you liek I did, after a few more weeks, you'll be the same to me as I am to you."

"Jacob"

"Bella, I will always love you though."

At that he took me into his arms. I wasn't resistent this time. Before I knew it his lips were eagerly on mine. What the fuck is he doing. I though he didn't love me like this anymore. I tried pushing him off but he was overpowering me. I heard people coming near so I tried harder, and failed.

"Get off of her mutt!"

"JACOB!?!"  
_  
_I knew at this point, this would be the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

Okay guys sorry it tool forever. MAJOR AUTHORS BLOCK.

**ATTENTION: next chapter will be the last!**

**But I will be getting a new story up as soon as I am done.**

**I need to ask a question. I have two story ideas**

**A. A story where Edward and his family arent vampires**

**B. A story where they are vampires.**

which one should I do? I will say A will be longer than B though.

Cindy


	6. Desicion

Omg thank you for all the good reviews. Well I was going to mash up a lot of stuff into this chapters but I think I might just put it into two instead of one. Well lets get onto the story

_

* * *

"Bella, I will always love you though."_

_At that he took me into his arms. I wasn't resistant this time. Before I knew it his lips were eagerly on mine. What the fuck is he doing. I though he didn't love me like this anymore. I tried pushing him off but he was overpowering me. I heard people coming near so I tried harder, and failed._

_"Get off of her mutt!"_

_"JACOB!?!" _

I knew at this point, this would be the worst Christmas ever. 

_

* * *

_EPOV

I heard something outside where Bella was. I got up and ran to the door, followed by Leah. As soon as I got out there I caught Jacob kissing Bella. It was so shocking I couldn't't move. For a second I thought she wanted him to kiss her, but realized she was trying to push him off.

Snapping back into reality I yelled, "Get off of her mutt!"

Obviously this woke up Leah, "JACOB!?!"

I watched as he took his lips off of hers, but still held her close. Bella punched him in the stomach and ran to me. If I said one word to him I would only want to punch him more and more. I picked up Bella bridal style and carried her into our room. We sat there for an hour or so. I soon got up to put the kids to bed and wished everyone, who did not know what had happened, a goodnight. I walked up to our room and heard my love whimper.

"What should I do...Dammit what should I do! I have already caused Edward so much pain, and for what! Jacob has only caused harm to me. I can't believe this..." She trailed off, I waited a second or two to see if she had more to say.

I walked into the room and sat next to her, bending over and placing my hands on my head.

"Bella why? Why would you put yourself in a situation like that on Christmas Day! You should have known he was up to no good."

"Edward are you serious. I didn't know that would happen. How was I supposed to know that he was going to kiss me! Huh! Tell me Edward! I can't control the fact that he told me all those things, I cant control anything he does!"

"Bella, I'm not angry at you, but him. I want him dead."

* * *

EPOV 

After I told her that I felt bad, but glad for telling her the truth.

"Edward..."

"Bella I'm tired of him. He is a good friend but he only wants more!"

I turned around and started to run, "I'm going to take care of this."

With that I went full speed toward where Jacob was. Though Bella was now a vampire she was not as fast as me. I smelt him and turned toward his direction. Finally I stood in front of him.

"What the fuck is your problem. Bella is my wife!" I said loudly walking closer to him.

"My problem is you." He snarled, starting to get into my face.

"Jacob, yes Bella does want you around, but as a friend."

"Then why is she such a flirt, huh? She must not be faithful, of course I can see why. Look who she married!" This was starting to get on my nerves.

"Do you want to fight mutt?" I said calmly as I could.

He laughed, "I'd fight for her any day."

Suddenly a punch came my way and hit me in the ribs. I held up my left arm blocking him and punched him in the jaw with my right. I heard everyone coming, and Bella say stop. Right now I couldn't't stop. I have been waiting for this. We were taking turns punching each other, sadly for him, my punches were stronger.

At this time everyone was close, but the only ones here were Alice and Bella.

"EDWARD!!JACOB!! STOP!!" I heard Alice scream.

Too late.

Both mine and Jacobs punches missed each other, because in between us stood Bella. We had just punched her. We both froze as Bella gasped and fell to the ground. Reality hit me and I picked her up. I ran as fast as I could to the house.

The next day

I layed there waiting for Carlisle. Laying next to me was Bella, wrapped in a warm silky blanket. I hadn't left her side since last night. She had many broken ribs and a messed up shoulder. For vampires it only took a day or two, but since Bella hadn't fed, Carlisle had her hooked up to a blood machine.

She rolled over looking at me. For some odd reason she smiled.

"I'm glad I stopped you two."

I pushed the hair in her face behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry it got out of control Bella. I'm a very selfish person. I just don't like him trying to steal my Bella."

I went to kiss her but was interrupted by Carlisle coming in to bring the news. Sadly behind him stood everyone but my children. I didn't want them to see Bella hurt. Why Jacob was even near me pissed me off.

Leah walked forward before anyone else. She looked at the ground, "Bella, we are leaving in an hour. Please forgive us, but I guess vampires and werewolves shouldn't't really be friends. If we continued trying... then it would only end in tragedy."

I looked down at Bella. She kept her face set and serious, "If you really think so."

I tensed up as Jacob walked next to Leah. "Bella I'm sorry about yesterday. Everything I said was true. I wish I could remain by your side, if only as a friend. Last night made me think a lot. We'll still keep in touch but I'm not promising we'll see each other again. I'm sorry."

Bella stood up and walked toward him. Every part of me wanted to get up and stop her. She looked back at me then back toward Jacob. Out of no where she hugged him.

"Jacob, your always going to be my best friend... I know that sometime in your life you have to pick, even though it kills you. I pick Edward. And because of this, you pick Leah. This is our time to pick Jacob. Our time together is up, I know that," She slowly looked over to Leah and let go of Jacob, "Take care of him. As hard as it is to get him to listen. I wish you luck. Jacob I'm sorry. I'll miss you."

I looked up to Jacob. He was crying, and so were the rest of the werewolves. I looked down to the ground. This was all my fault. I have done so many bad things to Bella. I took her life from her, I took her from her parents, and now her friend. Why does she love me when all I do is take from her.

"Bella no...It doesn't have to be like this guys. I know I have been selfish. If it wasn't for me Bella you would have a normal life and you would still be with your parents. I already took those two things from you. I'm not going to take your friend away from you too." I never took my eyes off the ground when I spoke those words.

"Edward you didn't do anything to me. I picked Edward. I chose to die for you, as I did to give up my parents. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for everyone. I want Jacob to have a normal life. I want a normal life. Werewolves and vampires together, isn't normal." She whispered.

I heard my children coming up the stairs. I guess they knew what was going on because they ran to Jacob and hugged him.

"You don't have to go Mr. Jacob!" Elizabeth yelled smiling.

Jr. nodded to her comment. I shook my head and they both frowned. Everyone said goodbye to each other and all walked downstairs, leaving Bella and I alone.

"Bella you don't have to do this. There is no reason not to see him anymore!"

"Edward you saw what happened last night! You saw how torn he was. I can't do that. He knows as well as I do that seeing each other will only cause problems. I know you want me to be happy Edward. I know I will be sad for a while but in the end this is the right decision."

I shook my head once more. She walked over to me and lifted my head up.

"Edward I'm doing the right thing, and so is he." She hugged me tight. I cradled her in my lap. She kissed my lips for a brief moment.

"They are leaving, let's go say goodbye."

We walked outside to see the wolves for the last time. We saw Embry and Quil struggling to get everything they had in the suitcases. Finally Quil sat on one while Embry closed it. We all laughed at them. I walked behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back and kissed me.

"We should be going now." Sam said taking off his shirt. All the others except for Leah did the same thing. She walked back to the guest house and came out in a towel.

"I am not getting undressed in front of everyone."

We all laughed once again. The put their clothes in the last suit case. Emily stood there waiting for them.

"We will miss you." Jacob said to everyone as the wolves kissed and hugged everyone goodbye. Jacob kissed Bella on the cheek and whispered her good bye. He came up to me and nodded them gave me a brotherly hug (A/N: You know the clap high five thing all the guys do.).

"Good bye Jacob. Take Care." I said. Even though I had only said five words they meant more.

He nodded once more then headed off toward the pack. They all waved then transformed into their wolf forms. Emily climbed up onto Sam's back. They all howled. They bent their heads down, picking up a suitcase. With that they ran off toward the woods. Bella waved and turned around, not watching them leave. I put my head on top of hers.

**Today was a tragic day for all of us.  
Even though we said goodbye to the wolves.  
I knew, I just knew that this wasn't going to be the last time we saw them.

* * *

**The end... I know the ending sucked. 

THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE ANOTHER SEQUEL!!!!!!

but I am writing another story soon. Here is the summary to...

**Last Kiss:**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a normal 11th grader. After 10th grade she moved to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie. She meets a lot of people like Jacob Black, her first friend. One group catches her eye though. A mixture of all types. Mary 'Alice' Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty and the guy that catches her eye the most, Edward Anthony Masen. Whats weird about this group, they all live together with Carlisle and Esme Cullen in a mansion no one has ever seen. During gym Alice is the first to talk to her. Soon Alice and her are the best of friends. Bella finds out a lot about this group and discovers why none of them live with their parents. **

Okay also just to let you know. In this story it's practically based off my life. I have someone who resembles every character. None of them are vampires.


	7. Authors Note

**Last Kiss:**

**THE NEW STORY IS UP!!!!!!!!!!**

I hope you guys like it. All of them are normal. But yeah go read it and review pleeeeease.

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a normal 11th grader. After 10th grade she moved to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie. She meets a lot of people like Jacob Black, her first friend. One group catches her eye though. A mixture of all types. Mary 'Alice' Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty and the guy that catches her eye the most, Edward Anthony Masen. Whats weird about this group, they all live together with Carlisle and Esme Cullen in a mansion no one has ever seen. During gym Alice is the first to talk to her. Soon Alice and her are the best of friends. Bella finds out a lot about this group and discovers why none of them live with their parents. **

Okay also just to let you know. In this story it's practically based off my life. I have someone who resembles every character. None of them are vampires.


End file.
